ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 329 (31st March 1988)
Plot Magda continues her hunt for Willmott-Brown to get an answer over her offer on his house. Angie starts having second thoughts over selling The Vic. Magda complains to Sharon about Willmott-Brown's solicitor. She sees Willmott-Brown with Pete after leaving the café but he flees before she can talk to him. Mary gets several customers washing muddled at the launderette. Sharon talks to Michelle about Duncan, while Duncan talks to his mum about Sharon. Ian plans to give flowers to Donna, but he is not sure what he should get her. Arthur feels the wrath of Lou for letting Ian pay off some of his debt. Magda finally catches up with Willmott-Brown and publicly shames him. He asks her to go for a drink with him and then tells her she has been gazumped, before allowing her to place a higher offer on the house. Joan tells Duncan he should reconsider his relationship with Sharon as it is putting strain on him. Pete gets paranoid over Kathy working at The Dagmar and asks Simon to keep an eye on her. Magda vents about her latest setback to Simon, but he gets distracted from her by a call from Donna. Elizabeth returns to the Square to apologise to Ian for her behaviour. He gives her Donna's flowers. Mary gets in a state over the mixed up laundry and tells Chris she hates working in the launderette. Chris tells her he will give her a job when he sets his new business up. Magda searches for Michelle but bumps into Lou instead. Lou lets Magda talk to her about her problems and encourages her to leave Simon and Walford behind forever. Ian asks Donna out for a meal but she is not interested. Joan and Sharon agree to remain friends despite her and Duncan going through a rough patch. Sharon invites Joan to her's for tea. Dr Legg gets excited at the prospect of running his surgery with his nephew and plans to clean and expand the entire surgery. He asks Michelle to clean for him and then become a receptionist for the surgery. Simon invites Magda on a night out but she declines his offer. He immediately heads into The Vic and invites Donna out instead. Magda tells Sharon of her intentions to leave and then makes peace with Den. She clears her flat with help from Sharon and then declines another offer from Simon for dinner the next night. She then heads off to stay with a friend in Fulham, without telling Simon she will not be coming back. Cast Regular cast *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Lofty - Tom Watt *Darren - Gary McDonald *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Lou - Anna Wing *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Duncan - David Gillespie *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Michelle - Susan Tully *Den - Leslie Grantham *Angie - Anita Dobson *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Mary - Linda Davidson *Chris - Allan O'Keefe Guest cast *Elizabeth - Lucy Bayler *Hester - Barbara Shelley *Joan - Maggie Ford Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Walford Surgery - Consultation room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *The Dagmar - Bar Notes *Final appearance of Kathryn Apanowicz as Mags Czajowski. *Ali Osman (Nejdet Salih) is credited despite not making an appearance. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Don't you Mum me. You've brought disgrace on this family, that's what you've done.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,850,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes